SatCom Array NN-03d
Array NN-03d-B Array NN-03d-C (ab. tent south) |footer =240px }} SatCom Array NN-03d is a satellite communications array, part of the SatCom Array in the northwest of the Capital Wasteland. It is located between Fort Constantine and the MDPL-21 power station. Layout NN-03d consists of three satellite dish arrays and is occupied by a force of raiders. The structures of this location are also home to several "Easter eggs." The raiders occupying the SatCom array respawn after 72 hours. Array NN-03d-A and C can be entered from the ground level; B's front door is boarded up. A's entry point has a heavy population of raiders. Arrays A and B are connected by a bridge on top of the dishes. There are holes to watch out for and raiders on the outsides of arrays B and C. Arrays B and C are connected by a basement. Array C is locked, but can be opened with the nearby terminal (very easy). The view on top of C is breathtaking, but don't miss the two mini nukes on the arms of the "scarecrow" setup on the edge of the satellite dish. NN-03d-B has a chessboard with miniature garden gnomes as the pawns and miniature bottles of alcohol and electron charge packs as the other pieces. On the board the game is two moves in. One player has moved a knight, the electron charge pack, and the other player has moved a miniature garden gnome, a pawn. Balanced on the railing of the walkway leading to the chessboard, you will find a carefully arranged array of sporks. Taking or moving any of the sporks, or even walking too close to them, will cause the arrangement to crumble, with some falling onto the walkway and some all the way to the floor below. NN-03d-B contains the giant teddy bear behind the boarded up hall behind the chemistry set on the ground floor. The door behind the teddy bear doesn't lead anywhere. To the northeast of the towers is a small doorway set into the rock. When opened, the door reveals a concrete wall with the words "FUCK YOU" written on it in big green letters. On top of that door are three missiles, which are, mysteriously, balancing on the very tip of the warheads. There are also two empty burial mounds outside one of the SatComs. The Brotherhood Outcasts have a small outpost in a corrugated steel shack with a workbench just southwest of the SatCom array. This outpost is occupied by two Brotherhood Outcasts. Two additional Brotherhood Outcasts can be found patrolling the ridge line path to the northwest of the shack between the array and Fort Constantine. Notable loot SatCom Array NN-03d-B * Inside SatCom Array NN-03d-B there are chess pieces found near the top of the array that include small-scaled versions of the following: sixteen intact garden gnomes, four bottles of vodka, two large whiskey bottles, two bottles of whiskey, and four bottles of wine. SatCom Array NN-03d-C * Pugilism Illustrated: Located atop a toilet on the eastern wall on the first level. * 2 mini nukes: Located atop a shooting target. Enter SatCom Array NN-03-C, and traverse up the ladder to the dish. This is where you will find the shooting target. Surrounding area * See abandoned tent. * 1 Shishkebab schematics: You can find a set near a workbench in a red Brotherhood Outcast shack, to the south-west of SatCom Array NN-03d. The shack does not appear on the map, but is at the base of the hill the array is built on. * 1 Nuka-Cola Quantum: On top of the shack, just shoot it off the roof. Notes * In Tower C the raiders have stacked a few coffins, complete with skeletons, which would seem to originate from the empty graves just outside of the tower. * On the stairs in NN-03d-C that lead to NN-03d-B you can find a carefully placed row of 10 beers on each step. At the bottom there is a pile of 8 more beers. At the top there is a toy car that could be used to trigger the dominoes. * If you remove a "chess piece" you'll see the pawns slide into their proper places and a few pieces might fall off the table. The bottles and electron charge pack are simply representations of the pieces. That's why all the pawns are the same thing (the mini gnomes). * Once in your inventory, the giant bear does have some unique properties. If you already have bears or add more to your inventory while carrying the giant bear it is always dumped back at normal size. Also if you drop it once, then pick it back up again, the second time you drop it, it will shrink to the size of a normal bear. If you carry it on its own it always appears smaller than when you found it but still bigger than the average bear. The object ID for the giant bear is 000c7190. If you shoot, blow up, or attack the teddy bear before you pick it up and drop it again, then the bear will remain big. * The giant teddy bear can be taken by using the 3rd person glitch just like while obtaining Colonel Autumn's 10mm pistol. * The SatCom Array NN-03d has two 'Type B' random encounters that can trigger in its immediate surroundings. One is centered near the corrugated steel shack. The other occurs east-northeast of it between the array and the cliffs. * There are around 30-33 empty whiskey bottles on the array dish of SatCom Array NN-03d-B, and around 80-83 empty whiskey bottles can be found in the center of the lower floor room of SatCom Array NN-03d-C. Appearances The SatCom Array NN-03d appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes The green "FUCK YOU" graffiti found at this location uses the handwriting of world artist Nathan Purkeypile.Nate Purkeypile on Twitter: "That's my handwriting. :)" Gallery Teddy location.jpg|Location of the bear GunnerBill bigboy 000c7190.jpg|The giant teddy bear NN03dChess.jpg|Fallout 3 chess set SatCom_Array_NN-03d_sporks.jpg|Sporks balancing on the railing FO3 PI SatCom Array 03.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated FO3 SatCom Array NN-03d coffins1.jpg|Coffins standing in the C-tower FO3 SatCom Array NN-03d coffins2.jpg|Close-up of a coffin with skeleton in it FO3 SatCom Array NN-03d empty bottles.jpg|Large amount of empty whiskey bottles in the C-tower SatCom_Array_NN-03d_Fuck_You_graffiti.png|"Fuck You" graffiti hidden behind a fake door SatCom_Array_NN-03d_balancing_missiles.png|Balancing missiles References Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 radio facilities Category:United States Armed Forces locations es:Grupo de satélites de comunicación NN-03d ru:Станция сети «СатКом» NN-03d uk:Станція мережі «СатКом» NN-03d zh:通訊衛星陣列 NN-03d